The present invention relates generally to snap buckles as well as to systems and methods employing such snap buckles, and more specifically it relates to configuration of specially adapted snap buckles for implementation into anti-theft and theft-deterrent systems and methods.
FIG. 1 is a representative plan view of one style of a generic conventional snap buckle 100. Buckle 100 includes a first body member 105 that mates to a second body member 110 using a pair of latching tabs 115 of member 105 to engage mating complementary mating slots 120 of member 110. Member 105 and member 110 each include strap mounting slots 125 for attaching straps (not shown) in any number of conventional arrangements. A central guiding post 130 is usually included in some fashion as an aid in insertion of latching tabs 115 into member 110. Latching tabs 115 are springingly biased into the latching position so that latching tabs 115 may “squeeze” together during insertion yet positively latch into mating slots 120 to maintain member 105 in engagement with member 110 as long as latching tabs 115 engage mating slots 120. To disengage member 105 from member 110, latching tabs 115 are depressed towards each other (e.g., “squeezed”) to disengage from mating slots 120 and to permit a user to retract member 105 from member 110.
There are many different configurations and arrangements for snap buckle 100 including use in backpacks, bags, pet collars and with other objects including solutions wherein it is desirable to mate two strap ends together. There are some configurations including a single latching tab engaging a single mating slot but otherwise the latching principle is the same. Conventional systems are configured for simple engagement and disengagement and are not generally contemplated to be part of a security system for enhancing anti-theft or theft-deterrence of the objects or of the “contents” of the object (such as the contents of the backpack or bag or of the pet).
Most current snaps are not configured to resist tampering or destruction as they predominately address ease of engagement/disengagement and latching persistence until a user positively desires to disengage. Similarly the straps themselves and any other objects to which these straps are affixed are not generally configured with anti-theft/security systems in mind. The buckles, straps, bags may be torqued, pulled, compressed, and otherwise manipulated to disengage or defeat the latching function or in the case of a backpack or bag having an opening with content ingress/egress control influenced by the strap/buckle (e.g., a fabric fold over the opening secured with the buckle affixed to straps on the bag and flap) access to the contents may be possible even with the buckle components engaged.
What is needed is a buckle system configured for implementation into anti-theft and theft-deterrent systems and methods.